concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fehmarn Love And Peace Festival
The Love-and-Peace-Festival (also Festival of Love) was a music festival with about 25,000 visitors, which took place from 4 to 6 September 1970 on the Ostseeinsel Fehmarn at the lighthouse Flügge. At this chaotic event Jimi Hendrix had his last festival appearance before his last appearance 16th September 1970 at Ronnie Scott's Jazz Club in London with Eric Burdon. The organizers were Helmut Ferdinand (engineer), Christian Berthold (innkeeper) and Tim Sievers (VWL student), who planned a European response to the legendary Woodstock Festival. Since the concept of the Isle of Wight Festival was a great success on a mainland island, the Ostseeinsel Fehmarn, which had just recently been connected with infrastructures and tourism, was the focus of their interest. In the hope that some artists from the Isle of Wight Festival, which was held in August, would be able to get involved directly after that festival and to exploit the sunshine of the Fehmarn Island, which was valid in September as a weather-proof island, the date was set for 4-6 September 1970. In order to organize a festival in which 30 to 40 music groups were to perform and to which up to 60,000 visitors were expected, Fehmarn-Festival GmbH was founded. Beate Uhse gave an advance of 200,000 DM to the organizers and provided her 20 sex shops in the Federal Republic of Germany as pre-sale points for the tickets. A suitable terrain was found: A 50 ha meadow of the farmer Störtenbecker near the Flügger lighthouse with the 55 existing toilets of the nearby campsite rented. 100 more mobile toilets were concerned; In the school in Puttgarden a 140-bed auxiliary hospital was installed. A covered sleeping area for 4000 people was planned. After a contract with the company Dr. Oetker about the overall catering of the festival did not come, breweries and dairies from the environment would ensure the drinks supply. The German Red Cross should provide a mobile kitchen for the hot meals. Around the festival grounds two fences were pulled and some telephone cells were installed on the premises. The organizers rented for 30,000 DM a huge sound system in England, which with 150 Phon from 32 boxes the festival ground should be. A revolving stage with a width of 20 meters and a depth of 10 meters should avoid rebuilding. The Festivaleitung resided in two stacked residential containers about 500 meters from the stage. Ten psychedelically painted minibuses started from Kiel to hang 100,000 posters all over Central Europe and Scandinavia, distribute car stickers and selling a festival newspaper printed in six-digit format. Big names such as Ginger Baker, Canned Heat, Sly & the Family Stone, Ten Years After, Procol Harum, Keef Hartley, Rod Stewart and Jimi Hendrix were to lure rock fans and hippies from all over Europe to Fehmarn. In the meantime, the company's costs had increased to 500,000 DM, while the total of 600 pre-sales offices had sold only 10,000 tickets at 28 DM each. Some artists, such as John Mayall and Joan Baez, said their participation. However, the hopes of the organizers rested on Hendrix, whose management had negotiated a salary of 70,000 DM and a special treatment (transfers to the festival with a Mercedes, a luxury caravan at the festival site). Hendrix was at the height of his popularity in Germany after the Woodstock film had just started in theaters. On September 2, the authorities and the organizations involved organized the festival grounds with the organizers and identified major grievances: waste disposal was not regulated, the protection and protection of dikes and roads was not ensured. In addition, disastrous news came from the Isle of Wight, where rowdies had provided riots, and fears were that the troublemakers could make their way to Fehmarn. As early as September 3, around 4000 fans had made their way to the area, so the area and the utility companies opened their doors. On the night of Friday, September 4th, wind and rain came. 180 Hells Angels arrived with their motorcycles from Hamburg, compelled free tank fillings in Gremersdorf, and in Petersdorf with hippies and some Persian students envisaged as folders, a brawl broke out in which four Persians were injured. Probably by the establishment of a threat scenario, the rockers managed to be engaged by the Festivaleitung as a folder. Prominent support was also Beate Uhse, which not only generously sponsored the event and thus made the line-up possible, but also provided their shops as ticket outlets. Beate also distributed condoms from her van on the spot. Ten psychedelic minibuses took off on promotional tour from Kiel to hang 100,000 posters throughout Central Europe and Scandinavia. With them they had bumper stickers they distributed and they sold the more than 100,000 times printed festival newspaper. Big names like Ginger Baker, Canned Heat, Rod Stewart, Ten Years After and of course Jimi Hendrix were supposed to bring hippies and rock music fans from all over Europe to the island. According to own information the organizers counted with up to 60,000 spectators. THE LINE-UP WAS WORLD CLASS ... FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 4, 1970 CRAVINKEL - Gert Krawinkel, Rolf "Mick" Kaiser, Klaus George Meier, Achim Bierly BURNING RED INVANHOE - Ole Fick, Kim Menzer, Karsten Vogel, Jess Stæhr, Bo Thrige Andersen FOTHERINGAY - Sandy Denny, Trevor Lucas, Jerry Donahue, Gerry Conway, Pat Donaldson RENAISSANCE aborted - Jane Relf, Michael Dunford, John Hawken, Neil Korner, Terry Crowe, Terry Slade BUTTON - Rory Gallagher, Richard McCracken, John Wilson (canceled) CACTUS - Rusty Day, Jim McCarty, Tim Bogert, Carmine Appice (canceled) COLOSSEUM - Chris Farlowe, Dick Heckstall-Smith, Dave Greenslade, Dave Clempson, Mark Clarke, Jon Hiseman (canceled) JOHN SURMAN TRIO - John Surman, Barre Phillips, Stu Martin SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 5, 1970 FRUMPY - Inga Rumpf, Jean Jacques Kravetz, Karl-Heinz Schott, Carsten Bohn AARDVARK - Dave Skillin, Steve Milliner, Stan Aldous, Frank Clark GINGER BAKERS AIRFORCE - Ginger Baker, Denny Laine, Graham Bond, Steve Gregory & Bud Beadle, Colin Gibson, Neemoi Acquaye, Catherine James, Aliki Ashman & Diane Stewart FAT MATRESS - Neil Landon, Steve Hammond, Mick Weaver, Jim Leverton, Eric Dillon KEEF HARTLEY BAND THE FACES - Rod Stewart, Ron Wood, Ronnie Lane, Ian McLagan, Kenny Jones PETER BRÖTZMANN - Peter Brötzmann, Fred van Hove, Han Bennink MUNGO JERRY - Ray Dorset, Colin Earl, Paul King, Mike Cole CANNED HEAT - Bob Hite, Harvey Almond, Antonio de la Barreda (aka: Tony Olav), Adolfo (Fito) De La Parra SLY & THE FAMILY STONE - Sly Stone, Freddie Stewart, Rosie Stone, Jerry Martini, C. Robinson, Larry Graham, Greg Errico CLUSTER aka JERRY & KLUSTER MUSIC - Hans Joachim Roedelius, Dieter Moebius, Arndt Sebastian SUNDAY, SEPTEMBER 6, 1970 WITTHÜSER AND WESTRUPP - Bernd Witthüser, Walter Westrupp JIMI HENDRIX - Jimi Hendrix, Billy Cox, Mitch Mitchell EMBRYO - Hansi Fischer, Christian Burchard, Al Jones, Edgar Hofmann, Ralph Fischer THRICE MICE -Wolfgang Buhre, Werner Von Gosen, W. Minnemann, Karl-Heinz Blumenberg, R. Von Gosen, A. Bredehoft FLOH DE COLOGNE LIMBUS 4 - Odysseus Artner, Bernd Henninger, Matthia Knieper, Gerd Kraus RED STONES aka TON STONES SCHERBEN - Rio Reiser, Ralph Peter Steitz (RPS Lanrue), Kai Sichtermann, Wolfgang Seidel TEN YEARS AFTER cancelled Friday, September 4, 1970 The day was stormy and it rained continuously. At midday, the visitors crowded on foot to the festival grounds, where they had to pass the "entrance control" of the alcoholic and rocket-armed rockers. People were kicked and mocked, cars with kicks damaged, confused by the visitors brought alcohol from the self-titled "folders". Shortly before the festival began, Beate Uhse appeared with her three sons, made advertising for her company and gave autograms. Alexis Korner , who was to lead the fans in German and English in the next three days, opened the concert with a half hour delay at 4:30 pm. Cravinkel , whose performance in sound problems was lost , made the beginning. The Danish formation Burnin Red Ivanhoe followed with a one-hour performance and fought against the storm and the tears of the rain-wet technique. The subsequent appearance of Renaissance had to be interrupted because of technical problems.Korner had the ungrateful task of explaining to the audience the further failures of the evening: the key had to leave because of problems in the schedule, Colosseum was stuck in traffic, and Cactus had not even started. Only the electronics formation Kluster completed its appearance. At around 11 pm, the festival was declared a disappointment. At the same time, Jimi Hendrix , Ten Years After and Canned Heat, performed at the Berlin Super Concert 70, organized by Fritz Rau, in Berlin , which had been relocated from the Waldbühne to the Deutschlandhalle due to similar weather problems. The Fehmarner did not have such an alternative. The rockers demolished at night a car of the festival line, which was forced to try to solve the "folder problem": the rockers were paid out and should be removed with buses from the festival grounds. Saturday, September 5, 1970 It had stopped raining, but it was still cold and stormy. The day began in a peaceful mood, as the rockers were still to be seen singly. Punctually at 12 noon Inga Rumpfs Bluesrockformation Frumpy opened the festival day and enthusiastically inspired the audience for the first time. After the English rock band Aardvark , Ginger Baker and his group Ginger Baker's Air Force with their driving Afrorythmen succeeded in getting the fans in the mood. The following Peter Brötzmann and his band, however, met with their free jazz less the taste of the audience, especially since it had begun to rain again. Alexis Korner tried hard to teach the fans that Procol Harum and Ten Years After would not perform. The crowd demanded the superstar Jimi Hendrix. However, he had just arrived, tired and tired, at the Strandhotel Dania in Puttgarden. It was decided to move Jimi's performance on Sunday. The shows of Mungo Jerry , whose In the Summertime was just a hit, and Canned Heat compensated the audience for the wait for the Rocklegende Hendrix. The Woodstock veterans Sly & the Family Stone finished the second day of the festival. At night, the remaining rookers camped under the stage at a camp fire, which they fired with stage boards. The doors of the latrines were dismantled in the dark to serve the visitors as wind and rain protection. Sunday, September 6, 1970 The day was clear and sunny, but still windy and cold. In order to bridge the waiting time until the appearance of Hendrix, a few hurriedly booked groups such as Witthüser & Westrupp were on the stage in the morning. Korner invited the visitors to come to the stage in the manner of a happening and to make music. At 11:00 am, Hendrix and his followers met at the festival grounds, where he retired immediately in his reserved caravan. At 12:56 clock time, Hendrix entered the stage amid the cheers of the audience and played hits such as "Hey Joe", "Purple Haze" and "Voodoo Child (Slight Return)" with his backing band (Mitch Mitchell and Billy Cox). After the performance, Hendrix immediately left the grounds for London, where he died a few days later on 18 September 1970. Many visitors also broke as soon as Hendrix had left the stage, especially as the following bands promised no increase. But the following band Floh de Cologne from Cologne - with Politkabarett - got a lot of applause, Limbus 4 and Embryoplayed Krautrock . Before the remaining approximately 4000 visitors, Ton Steine Scherben, still under the name Rote Steine, had their first big appearance. Meanwhile the mood among the 500 voluntary helpers had become more and more irritated. The festival management had delayed the payment of their remuneration more and more until the organizers and the day's bank had disappeared at around 7:45 pm. To the sounds of clay shards " power breaks, which breaks you " the organizing center went up in flames. The police succeeded, however, to get the rebellious mood under control. A few hundred visitors stayed on the square before the festival grounds were cleared the next morning. Aftermath The damage to the site went far beyond the guarantee sum of 5000 DM paid to the authorities. Overall, the festival was a financial disaster, with many creditors remaining seated on their demands. Especially affected were the German Federal Post (telephone charges and installation costs), rental companies and hotels. Since 1997 a 2.5 m high red-granite memorial, placed on the site of the former stage, reminds us of the Love and Peace Festival and Jimi Hendrix's last appearance (inscription: "Jimi Hendrix - Fehmarn - Love And Peace Festival - 4 - 6 Sept. 1970 "). Jimi Hendrix Setlist: Introduction, Killing Floor, Spanish Magic Castle, All Along The Watchtower, Hey Joe, Hey Baby, Message To Love, Foxey Lady, Red House, Egy Ryder, Freedom, Room Full Of Mirrors, Purple Haze, Voodoo Child ( Slight return)